Total Drama WWE
by Hellflores
Summary: This a rewrite to my old Total Drama WWE fic cause the last one was not good, so I improve it and now it better then ever. There will be victory,lost, a bit of romance but a hell lot of ACTION...this is TOTAL DRAMA WWE WHOOOO! Follow/Favorite/review
1. Rosters

**Hello there readers, now listen to all the people that read my old Total Drama WWE, I'm very sorry I got rid of it but however I making a new one and this time it's different. It's still the cast minus Chris, Chef and Blaninley, But I'm picking the matches and also there will be 4 belts**

**WWE World Heavyweight championship**

**WWE Divas Championship**

**WWE Tag team championship**

**and the WWE United States championship **

**here are the roster**

**Amy(Heel)**

**Alejandro(Heel)**

**Anne Maria** **(Heel)**

**B (Face)**

**Beardo (Mix)**

**Beth** **(Face)**

**Brick** **(Face)**

**Bridgette** **(Face)**

**Cameron** **(Face)**

**Cody** **(Face)**

**Courtney** **(Mix)**

**Dakota** **(Face)**

**Dave** **(Mix)**

**Dawn** **(Face)**

**DJ** **(Face)**

**Duncan** **(Heel)**

**Ella** **(Face)**

**Eva** **(Heel)**

**Ezekiel** **(Mix)**

**Geoff** **(Face)**

**Gwen** **(Face)**

**Harold** **(Face)**

**Heather** **(Heel)**

**Izzy** **(Face)**

**Jasmine** **(Face)**

**Jo** **(Heel)**

**Justine** **(Mix)**

**Katie** **(Face)**

**Leonard** **(Mix)**

**Leshawna** **(Face)**

**Lightning** **(Heel)**

**Lindsay** **(Face)**

**Max** **(Heel)**

**Mike** **(Face)**

**Noah** **(Mix)**

**Owen** **(Face)**

**Rodney** **(Mix)**

**Sadie** **(Heel)**

**Sam** **(Face)**

**Samey/Sammy** **(Face)**

**Scarlett** **(Mix)**

**Scott** **(Heel)**

**Sierra** **(Face)**

**Staci** **(Heel)**

**Shawn** **(Face)**

**Sky** **(Mix)**

**Sugar** **(Heel)**

**Topher** **(Mix)**

**Trent** **(Face)**

**Tyler** **(Face)**

**Zoey** **(Face)**

**Okay that was the roster next chapter I making an announcement and and also the first Match will be Sugar vs Ella. Also I would like to thank AlmightyGeorgiaChrusher and ProfessorSmooth for the advice. You too dudes...thanks a hell of lot for it :)**


	2. A Big Announcement

**Okay this is the first episode of Total Drama WWE! But I will announce something in the begging okay so I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>(Let it roll by Divide the Day)<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first episode of Total...Drama...WWE!" Matt Striker said to the 4500 fans crowds in the arena tonight. "Now let me introduce the commissioner of this show...Jacob Master!

("Living In a dream" by Finger Eleven)

A man wearing a Nexus shirt, blue jeans and a white coat came walking down the idle and high five some fans, he enter the ring with a microphone and said "HELLO TORONTO CANADA!" the fans cheer loudly and he continue "My name is Jacob Master and I'm here to announce what going to happen here tonight, well first who here is a total drama fan." Many cheered and raised their hand up high "Well listen here I'm here to announce two tournaments, one for the wwe Divas Championship and one for the wwe World Heavyweight championship!" The fans cheered like crazy and Master continued "And also the wrestler that will fight in the tournaments will be the finalist from each seasons. And here they are now." The 12 finalist came down the idle and many cheered, "The finalist from season 1 Owen and Gwen. From season 2 Duncan and Beth, from season 3 Alejandro and Heather, season 4 Lightning and Cameron, from season 5 Mike and Zoey and from season 6 Sky and Shawn." Everyone cheered and clap for them all and they wave and high five some of them.

"But wait wait I'm also putting two more people one for each tournament." The fans gasped a bit and maybe cheered from the surprise but the others didn't know that, "And here they are the host of The Total Drama Aftermath show Geoff and Bridgette!" The fans cheered and the two came down the idle and hand shake some of the casts. "Now listen everyone reason why is that there are 7 boys and 5 girls that made it to the finale of Total drama so I added them to the tournament so thing would be even oh and also the Divas Championship one...ladies since there six of you now, the three ladies that win their matches in the tournament will face each other in a triple threat match for the Divas championship." Master said and the fans cheered

They all nodded in agreement "Good now I'm going to announce the matches for the tournament for the Divas, Gwen vs Beth, Zoey vs Sky, and Bridgette vs Heather." The women looked at their opponents, "Now for the males Shawn vs Cameron, Mike vs Duncan, Owen vs Lightning, and Alejandro vs Geoff." The fans cheer for the matches Masters announced "Now I'm done here but before I go here are your commentating team WWE Hall of Famer the Nature boy Ric Flair and the rated R superstar Edge! The two came and they hand shake the cast and me also and went to the desk. "Well I'm done for now good luck to you all and also the first match of tonight is Sugar vs Ella! The fan cheered again and Jacob exit the ring with the cast and said one more thing "And again WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA WWE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep there a tournament for the two belts and next chapter will be a match so reviewfollow this and I'll see you all next time peace and also Jacob Master is my oc.**


	3. Sugar vs Ella

**Here is the first match of the show I hope you like it...Oh and also I don't own Total drama or WWE **

TDW...TDW...TDW...TDW...TDW! "The crowd cheer as we welcome you back to Total Drama WWE! I'm wwe hall of famer Edge with my friend the Nature boy Ric Flair."

"Glad to be here and to see what is in store for the fans to see as we enter our first match. WOOO!" Ric said as the bell to signal the first match

"Ladies and Gentlemen this a Diva one on one match send for one fall (country music play, fans boo) introducing first from the Country side, The Pageant Queen Sugar!" Matt Striker said through the microphone as Sugar walks to the ring wearing a light pink two piece women wrestling cloths, knee pads and has a smirk on her face, she grabs a microphone and speaks

"Yale Shut up already! You all know that I'm winning this here match cause, hehe I'm always a winner haha." The crowd boo even louder until

(Disney music played, crowd cheered) "And introducing her opponent, from California the The Fairytale Princess Ella!" Ella walked down the idle wearing a pink one piece wrestling suit and light pink boot with a smile on her face as she enter the ring. The referee told the women they're are and ranged the bell.

"The match starts and both of them are holding each other until Sugar picked her up and slammed her to the ground with a suplex. Oh man that gotta hurt for the princess right Edge."

"Yep but she ain't done." Sugar then pick Ella up but Ella smacked her on the face hard and left a red mark on her faces. "That was for making me get eliminated Sugar I hope you lose this match...enemy!"

"Oh I'm not loses this pageant...you are Ella." Sugar ran to Ella and hit a clothesline to her and pin her. "1.2-" Ella kicks out of that.

"Oh Sugar was so close am I right Ric." Ric nodded quickly and Sugar grabbed Ella and pick her up to end her.

"Time for the Pageant bomb." (It's a Samoa drop) Sugar ready it and...Bam. "The Pageant Bomb the Pageant Bomb, Sugar hit the Pageant Bomb on her!" Ric scream in shocked and Sugar pin her again "1.2.3" The bell rings and the fan boo very loudly "Here is your winner...the Pageant Queen Sugar." Matt Striker announced the winner and the ref raised her hand. The crowd boo and hiss loudly while screaming "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" Sugar just ignored them and left to the locker room.

"Well that was a nice first match will be back with our first Divas championship tournament match Gwen vs Beth, here on Total Drama WWE!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think nice...well next will be Gwen vs Beth in the tournament...Bye :)<strong>


	4. Gwen Vs Beth and news

**Okay here is the first match for the WWE Divas championship...however I would very like to thank AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher. He helped me with my wrestling fic, gave me advices, I love to thank him dearly...also his fic Total Drama Wrestling...that also helped me with it. Thank you AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher :) Now let get going**

* * *

><p>TDW...TDW...TDW...TDW "Welcome back to Total Drama WWE!" Edge said as the bell ring for the next match.<p>

"The following match is the first match in the WWE Divas championship tournament." Matt Striker announced as "Bring Me Back to Life" by Evanescence played "Introducing first The Loner Goth Gwen!" Gwen walked down the idle wearing a black one piece leopard suit, midnight blue boots and blue knee pads. Gwen came in the ring with the fans cheering for her. (Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the waves played) "And introducing her opponent The Sweet Wannabe farm girl Beth!" Beth came down wearing a one piece light purple woman wearing suit purple boots and purple knee pads. "Ladies this is the first match for the Divas title..who's ever win will go on to the triple threat match for the Divas championship." Both nodded and the bell ring to single the match to start.

"The two started out with a hand shake...well that's nice of them. The two started pounding each other with jabs and elbows."

"Well Gwen won that, oh she Irish whip Beth to the corner and oh a clothesline this is amazing woo!" Gwen goes for the cover

"1-" Beth kicks out from the cover. Gwen pick Beth with Beth grabbing her head and did a DDT to her. "Oh that gonna leave a mark and Beth goes for the pin."

"1.2-" Gwen kicks out and stand up quickly. "You're good Beth...but I'm afraid I have to end this match."

"Same here Gwen." Both smiled at each other then, again began punching each other over and over until Gwen won that and kept going until she was at the corner.

"Gwen got her arm and oh a clothesline, wait she going up for...what is she doing.

"I call this the Dark Dive." (Shooting Star Press) she dive in and...SLAM!

"The Dark Dive she hit Beth with it and she's going for the win!" Edge said to Flair

"1.2.3" The bell ring and the crowd cheer loud "Here is your winner and the first Diva in the triple threat match for the title...The Loner Goth Gwen." Matt Striker said and the ref raised her arm up "Yes..I did it wahoo!" Beth claps for Gwen and the two hand shake and hug each other and exit the ring.

"Now that Gwen in the match who's next we'll find as we see Zoey vs Sky in a one on one match for the match up next."

(In room)

"Gwen wins thats nice for her." ~KNOCK KNOCK~ "Hm come in." Scott come out "Oh Scott hello there what you want."

"What I want...oh I don't know oh wait yes I do I want to be be in the tournament...and I'm not asking I demanding it now! Jacob sigh and replied

"Scott listen I give them a chance cause they were in the finale and I gave Geoff a chance cause well he deserved." Scott grabbed Master by the shirt and said in his face.

"I don't care give me a match for that belt...NOW!" Jacob inhaled and said "Okay you want a match fine I'll give you a chance later on tonight...you will face the loser of the match Mike vs Duncan. If you win then you'll be in the match, if you lose then you don't be in the match got it."

"Yeah I got it fine you git a deal."

"Good now let go of me...or you're fire." Scott let go of him and left "(sigh) How did The McMahon handle this."

* * *

><p><strong>Well Gwen's in but who will she face in the Triple Threat match in just 3 weeks and Scott will fight the loser of Mike vs Duncan who will it be well find out later on <strong>


	5. Zoey vs Sky

**Hi again so last chapter Gwen won so she's in the Triple Threat Match...however Scott wants a chance so Jacob said he'll face the loser of the Mike vs Duncan match later on. Well on with the show**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to TDW folks!" Edge said "Before the break Jacob gave Scott a chance for a match in the tournament but he has to beat the loser of the match. Well before we begin we have Devin Taylor speaking with Zoey backstage...Devin."<p>

"Thank you Edge...now Zoey you competed during season 4 and 5...do you think you might have a shot for the title." Zoey in a neon green playboy bunny suit without the bunny tail, green boots and light green knee pad then speak

"Well Devin during my time on Total Drama it was kinda hard I guess. But however on season 4 I was in the final three I was this close to win...but when I was Cameron being eaten by Larry I decided that the money wasn't important...I went there to only make friends and I did. I even fell in love with a sweet and care boy. During All Star...I was there to win for me, my friends and my love one...but I also was trying to save my boyfriend Mike. You all know he had MPD and one of his personalities tried to take full control but he didn't let him win. Now I'm here to win...even if against my friends I wish them best of luck.

"Okay but what about your opponent Sky?"

"Sky...I must admit she is a good competitor. However I saw what happened during the final...she used Dave's feeling to help her win and then Chris just had to show Dave her audition. You know I don't blame Sky...Dave needed to know sooner...he didn't let her explain. Sky if you are seeing this...I wish you best of luck in our match, thank you Devin." Zoey then walked to the idle to her match.

"Well that's was...interesting back to you Edge." Devin said

"Thanks Devin and now time to start the match." ~Ding-Ding~

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the second match in the WWE Divas championship tournament!" ("Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson played) "Introducing first from Toronto, Canada the Indie Chick, Zoey!" The crowd cheers as Zoey walk down the idle while slapping fans hands. (Olympic played) "And introducing her opponent...from North Dakota...the Female Athlete, Sky!" Sky came running down the idle wearing a two piece beige wrestling suit and beige boots while the crowd had a mix reaction to her. "Ladies this is the second match...the winner will face Gwen in the Triple Threat match for the belt got it, (both nodded) good start the match."

The bell ring and the match start with the two grabbing each other until Sky push Zoey to the corner and began pounding her many times. Sky then went to the other corner and ran to Zoey. "Oh Zoey move to the side and Sky hit herself instead." Ric said to Edge "Wait Zoey got he and...oh she hit her with the Germen Suplex and goes for the cover.

"1.2-" Sky kicks out and Zoey picks her up. "You're good Sky."

"Thanks you too but one of us has to win...and it's me." Zoey smiles at her

"Then good luck...my friend."

"You too Zoey." The two then began pounding on each other one by one. "Oh man they're going out it Ric."

"Yeah they are and Sky now winning this...wait who's there...is that Dave?"

"Sky you betrayed me and broke my heart!" Dave in his normal clothes screamed to Sky.

"Dave I said I was sorry...and also I in a middle of a match." Dave didn't left and kept distracting her. "Dave I said get out...now!" Dave shocked his head "No" and when she wasn't looking. Zoey grabbed her and did another Germen Suplex.

"Oh Sky might be hurt now and Zoey is near the corner...I think I know what's going to happen." Zoey waited for Sky to stand and...BAM Zoey hit her with a Running Knee kick and goes for the cover.

"1.2.3" The bell rings and the crowd cheers "Your winner...the Indie Chick Zoey!" Matt and said the ref raised her arm but she tells the music to stop

"Sky I'm sorry you lost but if we ever face each other again...I hope nobody interferes it."

Sky smile a bit and said "Yeah I hope so...thanks for the match and good luck."

"Thanks Sky." Both shake their hands and raised their arm up while the crowd cheers (Living in a Dream by Finger Eleven played) Jacob came out with a microphone in his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...first of all Zoey congratulation...Dave since you interfered Sky's match you going to fight next week against...Beardo." The fan cheered from Jacob announcement for Dave.

"Wow, Zoey in the match and Dave in facing Beardo next week...well we'll be back with the first match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship tournament WOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Yep Dave is facing Beardo next week...next match Mike vs Duncan in a Juvenile hall Street Fight in the tournament...who'll win you have to wait<strong>


	6. Mike vs Duncan in Juvie

**Hello everyone so Zoey won against Sky...however cause Dave distracted Sky Jacob decided that he will face Beardo next week. Now it the first match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship tournament, let's go! **

"Welcome back to TDW!" Ric said as the fan cheer out loud for the next match. "Now we heard from Jacob that Mike's and Duncan's match will be now...a Juvenile Hall Street fight...WOO!" Ric said as the ring is now looks like a juvenile Halls with steel chairs, bats, tables and kendo sticks.

"That's right Ric since Duncan knew Mike from juvie but as Mal, Master decided the match to see who can win and go up in the tournament and also to see who is the top dog in juvie. But also since Scott wanted to be in the Tournament, Jacob decided that the loser will face Scott in a one on one match later tonight." Edge said as the bell ring for the next match.

"The following contest is a Juvenile Hall street fight to determine the first person in the wwe world heavyweight championship tournament." (Monster by Imagine Dragon played) "Introducing first from Toronto Canada, the former MPD disorder Mike!" Mike came down the idle wearing a green wrestling shorts, turquoise boots and knee pads while the fans cheer for him. (Punk rock music played) "And introducing his opponent, The punk rock Delinquent Duncan!" Matt Striker said as Duncan came down wearing red knee pads and boots and a black wrestling shorts, while the crowd booed.

When Duncan saw Mike he came running in and began pounding Mike as the match begins. "Oh man Duncan's pounding him like a tomato...I think he's still mad about Juvie." Edge said then Mike reversed Duncan's punch and punch him back then ran to the rope and did a clothesline on him. "Oh clothes line on Duncan...now Mike picking him up and...oh he through him over the ropes and now he's running on the ropes and did a suicide dive on him!" Both are now down...until Duncan began standing up as well as Mike however when Mike got up he ran to Duncan and speared him through the barricade

"Oh Mike speared Duncan through the barricade and goes for the cover." "1-" Duncan kick out, Mike then grabbed a steel chair and tried to hit him on the head but Duncan grabbed him and did a spin buster on him.

"Spin buster and Duncan goes for the win!"

"1.2-" Mike kicks out and Duncan now mad, he then grabbed one of the tables and set it up in the ring, however he went back out the ring and grabbed a bag that was filled with...broken glass! "Duncan putting glass on top of the table...I think he went to end Mike for good!" Ric said as Duncan grabbed Mike and dragged him back to the ring, then he set him up for his finisher the Punk Bomb (power bomb).

"Good Night Mal!" Duncan tried to pick him up however even for having a skinny body he wouldn't get up. Mike then stood up and flipped Duncan on the table destroying it and making Duncan back bleed from the glass. "Oh my GOD! Duncan got slammed to the table of broken glass and now bleeding!" Edge said

Mike then went under the ring and grabbed a baseball bat that was cover with barbwire. "Duncan...I'm sorry but...I'm not that monster!" When Duncan stood up...BAM, Mike hit him with the barbwire bat on the head and goes for the cover.

"1.2.3" The bell rings as the crowd cheers. "Heres your winner, Mike!" The ref raised his arm and he walks to the locker room. Duncan then stood up but from behind...Scott came and did a Skull Crushing Finale on him.

"Looks like I'm facing you later tonight...see ya softie."

"Man Mike won and Scott facing Duncan later on tonight, now this is crazy!" Edge said

"Well up next is Shawn vs Cameron in the tournament, lets see who will face Mike in the semi finals...Woo!"

(In the locker room) Mike was walking down to the locker room and saw Jacob "Hey Jacob."

"Hm oh Mike hello there what's wrong?"

"Nothing really but how come you gave Scott as chance by giving him a match against the loser of My match against Duncan.

"Well listen he wanted it and wouldn't take No for an answer so I gave him a chance however the match is something special and you're gonna help me with it."

"How?" Jacob just patted Mike's back and said

"You'll see."

**Well that was fun...up next is Shawn vs Cameron see ya later :)**


	7. Cameron vs Shawn

**Hello again so last time Mike and Duncan fought it out in a Juvie style street fight which Mike won...however since Duncan lost the match, Scott is facing him after this match because Jacob Master said Scott will be in the tournament if he beats the loser of Mike's and Duncan's match. Now here is another tournament match...here we go.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to TDW everyone, before the break we saw Mike beat Duncan in a Juvie Hall street fight, but after the match was over Scott came and did a Skull crushing Finale on Duncan, making him know who's he facing later after this match as the main event."<p>

"That right Edge and we go now to Devin Taylor speaking with the Delinquent right now."

"Ladies and Gentle my guest at this time The Delinquent, Duncan." We view Duncan still in his wrestling clothes but now alright a bit. "Now Duncan, during your match you enter the ring and began attacking Mike with such rage and when you were about to slam him you called him Mal how come?"

"Devin...I acted like that because that dude's personality tortured me and some of the other ones in Juvie when he was out, and I don't care if he's him or not-" Duncan then stopped when he saw Mike still in his wrestling clothes as well. "What you want."

"Listen Duncan, that match we had was brutal but I told everyone that I'm in full control and I am Mike now. I don't like it when people call me that monster by his name cause he almost ruined my life. But now he's gone...I'm myself again and also Jacob told me to tell you that your match with Scott is a special guest referee and that referee...is me."

"So what no matter what...I'm going to beat Scott and then you're next." Duncan stared at him by the eyes. "Well I hope it might my friend... see ya." Mike then left and so did Duncan.

"Well that was interesting Mike is the referee for Scott's and Duncan's match, wow but that later. Right now is time for the next match." Ric Flair said as the bell ring for the next match.

"The following contest is set for one-fall and the winner will go to the next match in the tournament(White and Nerdy by Weird Al Yankovic) introducing first, The Intelligent Wide Eyed Bubble Boy Cameron Wilkins!" Cameron walking down wearing an orange wrestling shorts, yellow boots and knee pads while the fans cheer him on. (Thriller by Micheal Jackson played) "And introducing his opponent, from Leduc, Alberta, Canada the Zombie Conspiracy Nut, Shawn!" Shawn came walking down wearing a white t shirt, blue wrestling shorts and green boots and knee pads. When both men are were in the ring, the bells ring singling the match to start.

"The match started and the two are punching each other one by one." Edge said while Cameron and Shawn give each other jabs one by one. Shawn then stop it when he grabbed Cameron and gave him a body slam to the ground. "Oh body slam by The Zombie Nut and he's going on the turnbuckles." Shawn goes for an elbow drop bot Cameron moves out and Shawn hit the ground hard."

"Whooo...that gotta hurt for Shawn now." Cameron then runs to the rope and hit him with a clothesline. "Oh clothes line and Cam goes for the win."

"1-" Shawn kicks out and Cameron pick him up and delivers him a couple of chop to the chest. "Man Cam giving Shawn chop to the chest hard. Wait he's got him on a headlock and...oh DDT and goes for the cover."

"1.2-" Shawn kick out again and Cameron goes to the top ropes. "I'm ending this right now!" Cameron goes for a 450 splash, however Shawn stood up quick and jumped on the turnbuckle and gave him a suplex from the corner. "Oh suplex and he goes for the win."

"1.2-" Cameron kicks out and Shawn now done here "Okay now I'm done time to end this!" Shawn setting for The Zombie Strike (A spear) When Cameron got up...BAM! "Spear, Spear, Spear! Shawn just speared Cameron and goes for the cover."

"1.2.3" The bells and the fan cheers "Here is your winner...Shawn!" Shawn cheers as well as he is going up in the tournament, then Mike came to the ring. "So...I'm face you soon...well I wish you best of luck." The two handshake and Mike helped Cameron up. "Sorry you lost Cam."

"It alright...but you won yours so good luck buddy." Shawn and Cameron left the ring but Mike stayed as the main event was about to happen.

"Well Mike facing Shawn soon but next is the Main event...Scott vs Duncan, if Scott wins he's going to be in the tournament for the belt.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Shawn won...but now next is Scott vs Duncan and Mike is the special referee for the match. See ya<strong>


	8. Scott vs Duncan

**So last time Shawn defeats Cameron and is facing Mike in the semi finals of the tournament but now it's time for the main event...Scott vs. Duncan with Mike as the special guest referee...let's go**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to TDW everyone, we are now in the main event of tonight, it's Scott vs. Duncan and Mike is the referee." Ric said as the bell ring.<p>

"The following contest is a special guest referee match now if Scott wins this match he will be in the tournament for the WWE World Heavyweight championship. Introducing the referee for this match, the winner of TDAS...Mike!" Mike in a referee shirt raised an arm to the crowd as they cheer. (Country song played) "Introducing the challenger from the country side of Canada, the Devious dirt boy, Scott!" Scott came walking down wearing a red-orange short and black boots with a grin on his face while the fans booed at him.(Punk rock music played) "And his opponent, the Punk Rock Delinquent, Duncan!" Duncan came running into the ring and began attacking Scott as the bell ranged to start the match.

"Oh man Duncan's delivering punches to Scott brutally, I think he's piss at him for Skull Crushing Final him after his match." Edge said as Duncan picks Scott up and perform a suplex to him, then goes for the win.

"1.2-" Scott kicks out and gets up, Duncan then kept punching him until Scott blocks one of them and then return the attack to him then delivers a Germen suplex to him.

"Oh Germen suplex and he's not finish just yet." Scott then stomp on him while Mike waits for it to stop. Scott then picks him up and throws him to the corner and begins delivering him elbows and jabs to his face, until Mike came to stop it.

"Okay Scott stop it now or I'll count you out of the match!" - Scott immediately stop and moved away from Duncan until he hit him with a clothesline.

"Oh clothesline to Duncan and Scott goes for the cover.

"1.2-" Duncan kicks out and Scott looked really pissed

"Oh come on Mike, that was a 1.2.3 you saw it!" Scott screamed at Mike face and he replied

"No, it was a 1.2- he kicked out...got it." Scott kept arguing with Mike which he argued back until Scott smacked him on the face. "You're just helping that damn Delinquent win the match so I wouldn't get into the match...just like you cheated your way to the final on All Star." Mike stared at him in totally anger until Duncan turned him around and delivered a spin buster to the dirt boy.

"Oh spin buster and he's now setting him up for his finisher The Punk Bomb!" Edge screamed as Duncan sets Scott up for his finisher. When Duncan lifted him up...SLAM he slams him to the ground ad goes for the cover.

"1.2.3 ring the bell!" The bells ring as the crowds so mix reaction to Duncan victory. "Here is your winner...the delinquent Duncan!" Matt said as Mike raised his arm for his victory. The two then looked at each others and Mike said "...Good Match." Duncan smile and thanked him with a hand shake which he accepted and he left the ring.

Mike then looked at Scott and grabbed a microphone "Listen here Scott I would never cheat in any game or match I'm in. But you would...season 4 I know you wouldn't be trusted because you cost your own team the challenges to vote them off and to get my team to lower our guard down so you can picks us off one by one, and also you used my disorder to help you win that challenge and if I didn't...you would tell Zoey about my disorder...and then you also voted me off of the game." Mike then ran to the rope and did a curve stomp on him. "BUT! You caused Mal to be released on All Star...causing some of my friends elimination and also causing your elimination. I didn't deserved to be in the final...any else did but not me! So that why I'm going to win that belt so I can prove myself I can win without cheating! But if you want that belt then you just have to wait for it...dirt boy." Mike then left the ring leaving Scott knock down.

"Wow that was crazy well that's it for today...see you next week on Total Drama WWE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go the first episode is done...next chapter I will tell you the matches for next week <strong>


	9. Match Line up

_**Hello there so I'm here to tell you the matches for the next episode of my Total Drama WWE fic...but before I do I would really appreciate it if you just review my chapter, I got some reviews but I didn't get some in other chapters so please and thank you**_

(Let it roll by Divide the Day played)

"Welcome everyone t the second episode of Total...Drama...WWE! I'm wwe Hall of Famer Ric Flair with my announce table partner the Rated R superstar Edge." Ric said as 5,128 fans chanted "TDW!" as we are in Atlantic City, New Jersey.

"Thanks Ric now ladies and gentlemen last episode was interesting. Sugar defeated Ella, Mike and Shawn going up in the tournament for the belt as well as Gwen and Zoey. But also Scott losing his chance for the chance at the belt as well as being curved stomped from Mike who was still angry at him for all the trouble he caused him during Total Drama. But enough of that we are here right now!"

(Living in a dream by Finger Eleven played)

"Ladies and gentlemen the commissioner of TDW Jacob Master!" Matt Striker said as Master came walking to the ring wearing a NXT shirt, blue pants and a black coat and a microphone in his hands . As he enter the ring he speaks into the microphone.

"Hello Atlantic City!" The crowd cheered in excitement "Welcome to the second episode of TDW as you might know I'm the commissioner of TDW Jacob Master. Now last week was our first episode and it was crazy. But now I'm going to tell you the matches line up for tonight!"The crowd cheered and he continued.

"First it will be Dave vs Beardo in a one on one match." The fans cheered

"Then it will be Bridgette vs Heather to determine the last participant in the Triple Threat match for the WWE Divas Championship." The crowd cheered again

"Third it will be Lightning vs Owen in the third quarter-final match of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Then it will be Jo vs Eva to see who is the strongest and meanest female in Total Drama!" The fans "Ooh" from the Jo vs Eva match

"After that it will be Geoff vs Alejandro in the last quarter-final match in the tournament for the belt, and finally the main event will be...a 10 man over the top rope battle royal to determine the new WWE United States champion!" Jacob then raised the microphone as the fans scream in total excitement. "Well that's it for now...good luck to all the competitors and again to all the fans here and that watching this in their T.V...welcome to Total Drama WWE!" Jacob leaves the ring to his office as the show begins.

_**There you go those are the matches for tonight...next chapter will be Dave vs Beardo...review and follow this :)**_


	10. Dave vs Beardo

**Okay so the first match is Dave vs Beardo...enjoy also I don't own Total Drama or WWE**

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone to TDW as we start our first match of the night...Dave vs. Beardo in a one on one match. Since Dave interfered with Sky's match against Zoey causing her the match...Master decided to give him a match against Beardo." Edge said as the bell rings for the match<p>

"This match is set for one fall." Matt said as "Me and my Broken Heart" by Rixton played "Introducing first the Normal Guy...Dave!" Dave walked down to the ring wearing a navy blue wrestling shorts, blue knee pads and boots as the fans cheered and booed at him. As he enter the ring, he grabbed a microphone and said

"Hello there...so you all saw me stopped Sky from winning her match. Well I had a reason why, she broke my heart and lied to me about having a boyfriend! So I made her lose her chance at the Divas belt...pretty smart right?" The crowd booed at him until

(Beat box music played)

"And his opponent, The Shy Human Soundboard...Beardo!" Beardo came down wearing a black wrestling tight, gray boots and knee pads. When he entered the ring...he looked at Dave angrily, then the bell ring to start the match.

"And here we go, the match start with a grapple hold, wait Beardo then picks him up and slammed him to the ring on man that got to hurt." Ric said to Edge as Beardo then pick him up and punch him on the stomach and then perform a DDT. "DDT and he goes for the pin!"

"1.2-" Dave kicks out and Beardo runs to the ropes and did a ground slam but Dave moved and he missed. "Oh Beardo miss and Dave begins his assault with kicks to the head." Dave begins kicking him on his head and chest as well

"Why...won't...you...go...DOWN!" Beardo then grabbed him by the leg and perform a power bomb on him. "Oh power bomb from Beardo and he's setting up for his finisher called the Music Stopper." (A choke Slam)

Beardo grabs him by the throat and did his finisher. "Choke Slam to Dave and he goes for the win!"

"1.2.3" The bell rings as the crowd cheered for him. "Here is your winner...Beardo!" Beardo clapped in victory "All right-yes-I win dude." He exit the ring to the ring, Dave now upset as well leaves the ring.

"Nice...now up next is Bridgette vs. Heather to see who will face Zoey and Gwen in the Triple Threat Match for the belt in two weeks...WHOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Beardo won, Dave lost oh well...next is Bridgette vs. Heather who will win...you'll have to wait.<strong>


	11. Bridgette vs Heather

**Last chapter Beardo defeats Dave with a choke slam...now it's time for the last participation match in the Divas Championship tournament...let's go!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to TDW everyone now before the breaks we saw Beardo beat Dave in a one on one match with his finisher the Music Stopper. Now it's time for the next match...Bridgette vs Heather in the tournament!" Ric said as the bell ring for the next match.<p>

"The following contest is the last Divas Championship qualifying match!" Matt said as "One Girl Revolution" by SuperChick played as Bridgette arrived "Introducing first from Hawaii, she is the co host of the Total Drama Aftermath show the Surfer Girl...Bridgette!" Bridgette came down wearing a baby blue one piece leopard suit, blue boots and knee pads. As she enters the ring the crowd cheered for her as she raised a peace sigh to the fans.

(Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me by Tata Young) "And introducing her opponent the winner of Total Drama World Tour, The Queen Bee...Heather!" Heather came down to the ring wearing a dark gray one piece suit, dark red knee pads and boots with a smirk face as she enters the ring with the crowds boos at her.

"Ladies this is the last match who ever wins will face Gwen and Zoey for the belt in 2 weeks alright(both nodded) good...start the match!"

_Ding-Ding_

The bells rings as the two start off with punches to the face "Oh blow after blow they really want to win!" Ric said to Edge as Bridgette then won the brawl and delivered a suplex to her. "Oh suplex and she going up the corner."

"This is for what you did during the whole series Heather!" She goes for a diving stomp but missed making her hurt her foot a bit. Heather then attack her with a behind elbow hit to her head.

"So what I ruled you all as my servants but some of you didn't." Heather then stomp on her stomach a few times. "Oh man she hurting her badly." Heather then picks her up and Irish whip her to the ropes but Bridgette then dodged her attack and perform a clothesline to Heather. "Bridgette justed hit her with a clothesline and she goes for the win!"

"1.2-" Heather kicks out and Bridgette runs and did a elbow drop to her and kept going with many elbows drops. "Man..she not stopping with the elbow drops wait she running to the ropes and...oh leg drop!" Bridgette now is getting ready to end it, she setting up for her finisher Surf's Up."(Asai DDT) As Bridgette was about to finish Heather. "Wait it Alejandro...what he's doing here!" Edge said as Ale began to distracted the ref but Bridgette with a raged look ran to the ropes and perform a dropkick to him.

"That's for getting me eliminated and also making Geoff think I cheated on him!" But when she wasn't looking Heather poke her eye without the ref seeing it and set up for her finisher the Queen's Sting! (Shoulder Facebuster) Heather grabbed Bridgette and hits her with the Queen Sting.

"Queen Sting, Heather just sting her and goes for the win!"

"1.2.3" The bell rings as the crowd booed "Your winner and the last participant in the Triple Threat match for the title...The Queen Bee Heather!" The ref raised her arm as she exit the ring to her lover.

"Congratulation mi amore." Alejandro take her hand as they walked back to the locker room

"Oh man serious she in now great just great." Ric said in disappointment

"Well folks next is the third quarter-final match in the world championship tournament who will win, we'll see soon."

(In Master office)

"Serious...first Dave stops Sky from winning and now Ale helps her lady by cheating...oh no he not getting out this time...Burromuerto you're in for a little surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>Heather won thanks to Ale but Master has something for Ale in his match later on<strong>


	12. Owen vs Lightning

**Okay sorry for the long wait I was really busy with school okay so last time Ale helped Heather win her match against Bridgette and is now in the triple threat match but Master has something special for him...but that's later right now is Owen vs Lightning let's go.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to TDW everyone WOO!" Ric said as the crowd kept chanting "TDW!" "Now before the break, Heather defeated Bridgette for a chance at the Divas championship belt in 2 weeks thanks to her boyfriend, Alejandro."<p>

"That's right Ric, now before we start the next match, we have Devin Taylor speaking with Bridgette as well as her boyfriend Geoff."

"Thank you Edge, now Bridgette you almost had the victory over Heather until Alejandro came and distracted you and helped Heather win the match, how does that feel?" Devin ask Bridgette who has a very disappointed look then speak

"Devin...I feel really...angry that she would cheat her way to the belt thanks to that Spanish douche bag." Devin nodded as she continued "Listen I may have lost but Gwen and Zoey are still in...listen you two if you're hearing this...make sure that Heather pay dearly."

"Okay now Geoff you are facing Alejandro tonight to go to the semi final of the tournament next week what's your plan for victory." Geoff took a breath in and speak

"Devin my friend, that Spanish baster is going to regret the day he ever messed with my Bridgette...causing her elimination, making me think she cheated on me...oh dude when we collide tonight I'm going to kick his sorry Spanish ass back to where he came from and win that belt!" Geoff said in totally determination until, Jacob Master came.

"Oh hello there Master."

"Hello Geoff, Bridgette, Devin...now Bridgette I very sorry that you lost your chance at the belts thanks to Alejandro but I something good for your boyfriend."

"Really what is it?" Geoff asked

"Well since Ale interfered with her match I decided to change your match against him to a...steel cage match!" The three widen their eyes in shock "It's to make sure your match is not interfered by any one and also it'll help you get your revenge on Ale for what he did sounds good."

"Yeah it does...that dude is going down badly." Geoff and Bridgette left to the locker room.

"So Jacob any words for the fans?"

"Yep...everyone enjoy the next match...the winner of season 1 Owen vs the winner of season 4 Lightning!" Jacob left as the bell ringed for the next match.

"The following contest is the third quarter-final match in the WWE World Heavyweight championship tournament. (The Ultimate Warrior theme played) Introducing first the winner of Total Drama Island The Party Guy Owen!" Owen ran into the ring wearing The Ultimate Warrior's clothes as the crowd cheered for him. Owen then grabbed a microphone and speak

"Hello Atlantic!" The fan cheered as he continued "So I bet you're all wondering why I'm wearing the Ultimate Warrior's clothes...well I wearing them to honor him for being a great wrestler during his time in this ring WAHOO!" The crowd were cheering like crazy until

(Remember The Name by Fort Minor played) "And introducing his opponent, he is the winner of Total Drama Revenge of Island, The Athletic Overachiever Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson!" Lightning who is wearing a blue wrestling shorts with a lightning bolt on it, blue knee pads and boots then ran into the ring, took the microphone from Matt and said

"No...It's White Lightning not Rudolph!" He then pushed him to the ground as the bell ring for the match to start as Owen then ran to him and began his assault.

"The match starts as Owen has the advantage over Lightning as he assaults him with barrages of punches." Owen then perform a belly to belly suplex and hit Lightning to the ground. "Oh belly to belly suplex wait he's running to the ropes and...oh Big Splash as he goes for the win." Edge said as Owen pins Lightning

"1.2-" Lightning kicks out, Owen then ran to the ropes to perform another Big Splash until Lightning stood up and did a clothesline to Owen. "Oh Lightning just clothesline Owen and he not done." Lightning then picked him up and started hitting him with punches over and over until he grabbed him and did a suplex to him. "Oh man Lightning just picked up a very large Owen and did a suplex and he's going for the win WOO!"

"1.2-" Owen kicks out and Lightning then picked him "You think you're going to beat Lightning...wrong Lightning going to strike you down...hard!" Lightning then pick him up and hit him with a spin buster.

"Oh SPIN BUSTER!" both Edge and Ric said as Lightning sets up for his finisher The Thunder Punch. (It the Super Man punch) As Owen began to stand up Lightning jumps to him and tried to hit him with his finisher but Owen head butted Lightning o the chest which caused Lightning to drop badly. "Oh Owen just head butted Lightning on the chest and now he's mad." Owen began patting his head hard as he set up for his finish.

"This is for the Ultimate Warrior!" Owen runs to the rope and did the Ultimate Warriors finisher The Ultimate Splash on Lightning.

"Oh he just id the Warrior's finisher and goes for the win!"

"1.2.3" The bell rings as the crowd cheered "Here's your winner The Party Guy Owen!" Matt said as the ref raised Owen arm for his victory. Owen then left the ring to the locker room as Lightning leaves the ring in a very angry mood. "Well folks Owen in the semi final for the belt up next is Eva vs Jo in a last man standing match...who'll win you'll seen soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning lost and Owen now in the semi final for the belt...up next is Jo vs Eva in a Last Man Standing match see you soon.<strong>


End file.
